The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protected device for conducting a fluid through at least one lumen, to a fluid separation apparatus, and to a method of conducting a fluid through at least one lumen with electrostatic discharge protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,983 discloses that nonsparking tubes can be fabricated from polymers which are susceptible of acquiring an electrostatic charge upon frictionally contacting other bodies or surfaces such as textile elements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,983 furthermore discloses a conductive line tubing manufactured by extruding from a mass of flexible plastic material an elongated tube contemporaneous with the extrusion of an elongated electrically conductive plastic filament that is secured to said tube in superimposed relationship piggyback arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,589 discloses a transparent, antistatic thermoplastic composition and methods of making the same.
In liquid chromatography, a fluidic sample (mobile phase) may be pumped through conduits and a column comprising a material (stationary phase) which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic analyte. Such a material, so-called beads which may comprise silica gel, may be filled into a column tube which may be connected to other elements (like a sampling unit, a flow cell, containers including sample and/or buffers) by conduits.
The flow path of the mobile phase typically comprises plural individual components coupled together, which, in turn, might also be comprised of individual sub-components. Such a fluidic connection may be accomplished by tubings conducting the fluid between the respective components.
However, when fluid, in particular at least partially non-polar fluid, flows through such a conduit or tubing in particular with high passing speed of liquid molecules through a given diameter within the tubing, it may happen that electric charge is generated by friction in an interior of the tubing and accumulates on the tubing. This may involve safety risks.